Crystal Sins
by Ashamed Kawaii
Summary: •AU•What means love if fairy tales you had been heard are utopian? Jealousy, betrayal, misunderstandings will have to pass the Princess Umi, her fiancé Clef and her guardian Ascot. Asmi/Clemi


_Disclaimer:_None of the characters are my property, MKR belong to CLAMP, but someday I will have the courage to learn Japanese and give 'a final true' to manga. Of course, that means I'll stay with my boyfriend Ascot muahahaha.

_Beta:_ Esplandian, I want thanked much for beta-ing my story, for helping in my fanfic and also because I fell very good about our eccentric ideas.

_Summary:_ What means love if fairy tales you had been heard are utopian? Jealousy, betrayal, misunderstandings have to spend the Princess Umi, her fiancé Clef and her guardian Ascot.

* * *

"_I wonder where you are and what do you see. How you are in my head but you don't miss me. How I hate to remember! The times when I though that you would stay with me"  
__**—**__Influenza shit love song, Ximena Sariñana_

* * *

**The past that never forgets  
**

**Chapter 1**

_Umi opened her eyes, amused. She had turned into an eight-year-old just three days ago: She was a big girl now. Eight years old was the age of going out to see the lake without her parent's watchful eyes. Although she felt too proud and happy, she wouldn't let her feelings show. But a small, repetitive tap of her foot betrayed her impatience. Caldina knew her best of all the Ayat that attended the princess._

"_You have grown too much, and too soon since Princesses Tata and Trata appointed me to be your Ayah." The long sienna fingers combed the flowing cascade of straight blue hair. The princess was pale compared to the exotic, yet beautiful fire-skinned woman. A glint of pride appeared in Caldina's pink eyes, seeing how pretty the little one had become. She loved her, just as if she had been her own daughter. _

"_Ayah Caldina…Do you miss Chizeta?" Two vibrant blue oculus demanded. Umi was serene most of the time, but she could easily turn tempestuous. Despite being a graceful and sweet child most of the time, her temperament was incredibly fierce when she held a sword. As her personal attendant and teacher, she knew her perfectly well._

"_Sometimes I do. But my love and my home are here." She met the forehead of the girl with her own. With her graceful arms, decorated with countless bracelets in the fashion of her home-land, she surrounded the princess. "And in here." She pointed at the place where her little beating heart ought to be. In a fraction of a second, she materialized a medal hanging from a golden chain. It looked perfect on the girl's neck._

"_It is beautiful! What is it Ayah?"_

"_A medallion I found in the castle the first day I arrived. See the dragon carved on top of it?"_"_Uhu." Umi tried to examine the relic reflected on the mirror in front of her._

"_That is not very lady-like, you ought to start behaving. Especially now you have turned eight." _

"_Correct, my dearest Ayah Caldina. Should I inquire about the precedence and origin of the gift you have procured me?" She knew how well she could exasperate her guardian by imitating the nobles that populated the court of Ceres, but halted on second thought. Umi really wanted to hear the story of the medal and getting her Ayah angry was not wise at all._"_Since you asked it so nicely I will tell you. This is the Dragon Mashin of Ceres, the same that protects this kingdom and gave the powers of water to your family. There is a very sad love story behind it." Caldina knew how to engage her audience, for she used to be a great illusionist and dancer back in Chizeta._

_Umi seemed confused. "I've never heard of any sad-love stories. Aren't they supposed to end in "happily ever after"?" _

"_Well, not all of them end the same way. Long time ago, a young couple fell intensely in love but she was married to another."_

"_How could anyone being married without loving the other person?" The princess remembered her parents. She knew for sure they married for love._

"_Sometimes it happens. The lovers saw each other during the sunset, but one day her husband learned of their encounters. The husband was so angry that he tried to kill her while she slept, but the lover saved her giving his life in exchange." Caldina was quite good at gesturing, for Umi's eyed widened as if she were observing the scene."When she woke up, she saw her beloved's inert body besides her and bust in tears. The husband attempted to kill her again, but a soft blue light illuminated the room." Delicately, the attendant opened the curtains letting the sunlight invade the chamber._

"_And then?"_

"_And then the mashin gave its powers to her, for her sorrow was too deep that moved the heart of the dragon. He offered to live in her heart to bring justice, and to keep her alive so she could give birth to the child she was expecting. When that happened, the mashin remained in the body of the infant who took the place her mother had left as the first Water Magic Knight. Her blood runs in your veins, and one day you might inherit those powers too."_

"_I am not sure I liked that story… how come I have never hear it before?" Umi was horrified: people killing other people; and people that married people who didn't love; and people who loving people to whom they weren't married. It sounded all wrong compared to the other fun stories Caldina used to tell her before sleeping._

"_You might not like it, but it is said to be true; and if you read your books more often you would have known. One day you will fall in love, just like the first Water Magic Knight. When that day arrives, give this medallion to the one you know will be with you forever and the Mashin will protect both of you."_

"_But how would I know?" The fire-hearted storyteller looked at her._"_You will know. Now go, don't keep your parents waiting. Remember that you are a young lady now." Caldina hugged her, and gently guided her towards the hallway. The little figure of the princess disappeared between the marble columns. Perhaps it was too soon to tell her about such things like love, but the sooner she knew the better. She was growing too fast. _

_Umi sighed quietly while her parents, embraced, looked at her from under the gate._

"_Well, mom and dad, just as you promised. I'm going out to play near the lagoon."_

"_Correct, but…" Umi made a grimace at the hesitation in her father's words. "Ascot will escort you." Her smile broadened, obviously delighted with the assigned watch._

_Fearfully, but just as excited, Umi ventured to inquire. "Ascot? Well, thank you father." _

_Ascot was her friend and game companion and she missed him too much. In her kingdom was customary that at age ten boys started their training. She longed for the day of his return; of the day he would come back to the kingdom again, and to the child who admired him. He seemed to know everything. And although she never said so, his intelligence fascinated her. Her father nodded and looked to the right. _

_Umi was awaiting the arrival, feeling her lips dry she swallowed. The seconds became eternities, until she saw him: walking straight to her with his oversized hat and the characteristic fringe covering his eyes. She noticed the new suit, unknown to her, the luxuries fabric in green and white. The colors suited him well._

_Her friend was there, still standing. She briefly looked him askance, astonished and unable to believe that he was real. His face, his walking, everything confirmed it was Ascot. Umi smiled tenderly._ "_Finally you came back to us, Ascot!"_

_"He, daughter, as you may have guessed from the day he left, will take care of you. He became a trustworthy Palu." Umi's father smiled, hugging his wife closer_.

_Umi nodded and took the hand of Ascot, without even realizing that the boy blushed "Come to the lagoon, Ascot!" She could not show more warmth in front of her parents, not even for her never forgotten friend._

_"Yes" he whispered softly, in a voice akin to mist._

_It was incredible! Was he holding the hand of the princess? He shook and thanked that she didn't realize how nervous he was. Although she was still an eight years old girl, he liked her too much. Maybe it sounded foolish but, even since he embarked on his training as a Palu, she was always on his thoughts._

_He loved her laughter, and even cherished those tantrums that rose every time she complained of being too young to go alone to the lagoon. Back then he was not strong enough to take care of her. Although the lagoon was within the castle, the parents of the princess were quite over-protective. He was already becoming a young man, he had just become twelve years old, and he had decided to take care of her. She will protect her, even with his life. He will protect her beyond duty, obligation and responsibility: He will protect her out of love. _

_Not of the love he professed towards his country love for his country, let alone that such was his obligation and responsibility, he did for the love of Umi, because in those two years, without a break from training, he never stopped thinking. Because of her, and for her, he did, and will do, everything._

"_You look very different, Ascot" Umi muttered while still pulling him._

_"Di-different?" His eyes lingered, nervous, avoiding hers. His whole movement was accelerated, and was aware of his own pulse._

_Finally they reached the shore that surrounded the lagoon. Umi released his hand, took a deep breath of fresh air, and smiled._

"_Well, you are taller. Now you look like a boy, a young gentleman. And you seem stronger, and maybe powerful" Umi laughed playfully inspecting him, and Ascot looked down intimidated. "Besides that, I just missed you a lot."_

_Ascot looked up to meet her gaze. "I missed you too!" He hastened to add "You have changed much princess…"_ _He blushed._

_"No, absolutely not!" She growled "I can't summon the powers that were given to me; I'm still the same as always."_

"_Don't say that princess" Ascot hesitated, but finally, still trembling, he grabbed Umi's right hand "I know you can summon the powers of water, and no one said it would be easy to do. Magic never is."_

_The blue haired girl sighed, saddened. _

_He bit his lip and approached her, whispering to her ear "I'll show you something I learned, but it must be our secret. If word gets out, I may be punished by our majesties." _

_Umi looked confused but agreed out of pure curiosity. _

_Ascot, ceremoniously, with the tip of is fingers drew a pentagram on the air "I summon the monster!" The pentagram was lit, and slowly, monster began to come out of it. The creature was enormous, with goat legs, impressive wings, feathers crowning his head, and a beak-shaped snout. The strangeness of the combination unsettled Umi, who was impressed beyond words. _"_It will not hurt you, princess, is part of the magic that I learned" Umi glanced at Ascot, sighed deeply, and then she smiled stroking the goat's legs. The monster shook letting the princess shrieking, but the monster dropped his hand to the floor._

_"This is—?"_

_"Safe? Of course it is, princess" Ascot smiled at Umi from the top of the monster's impressive hand. He picked some flowers to give her some assurance._

_When the monster raised his hand, Umi embraced Ascot, and he tightened it for a few seconds. "There is nothing to worry about, I assure you_"

_She felt dizzy, but the warmth of the embrace was comforting. The princess noticed the scent of the Palu: It was the same, yet it felt a bit different. She thought of him as her closest friend, the one who assured her that things could never go wrong. No one could take Ascots place. She pressed the fabric of his tunic, and felt at home: a place where her soul could be at ease. She felt stronger at his side, and surer that her powers would grow one day. Umi trusted Ascot, for a reason other than him being her Palu. __But she wasn't sure why, she simply did._

_She opened her eyes. The landscape shone, welcoming her as well as Ascot's eyes. __Gazes locked, souls entranced, just an instant._

_Perhaps it was a trick of the light, but she looked prettier that way, smiling. And her blue eyes expectant, to record the evening as if it were the first. Ascot was certain that he would never forget that day. _

"_Is so… so incredible Ascot! Everything is so beautiful here, and all the magic you've learned" Umi whispered and fell dry at the hand of the monster._ "_Is anything troubling you, Ascot?" He was still looking at her, his eyes appeared wider, the expression tender and loving. Umi shook her head, unable to recognize that particular gesture. A gesture she had never seen before._"_Why are you staring at me like that?"_

_"Like what?" He inquired. "I don't understand what you mean, princess" he turned his head quickly, without her noticing his nervousness._

_"Like that" Umi imitated him._

_Ascot looked down in embarrassment. Did he really look like that?_

_The princess frowned, looking away into the horizon. "It doesn't matter; anyway, I'm glad you're back. I saw everything so far Ascot. Ayah Caldina still scolds me a lot" She pulled Ascot from his tunic. "Come and sit here. I' won't bite you."_"_Come closer. Let me tell you a secret. Well—" She looked down and turned toward the lagoon, the blue turning turquoise in an instant. "I like you a lot, and I don't know what it is exactly, but I was so excited when you came back."_

_"That's what you think" Ascot muttered._

_"I didn't hear you, what did you say?" He shook his head energetically._

_Ascot felt an electric charge travel through is body. Was this a confession of love? Was this a true, genuine, and open declaration of love? Or was that she simply 'liked him' just like a friend?_

"_I-I also li-like very much princess" He reminded the flowers that he had grabbed, and squeeze the stems a little more._

_"But I like you more than you do." She remarked, almost teasing him._

_"That's not true!" he protested indignantly "I'll always protect you, take care of you, and that means I like you even more than you do!"_

_Umi laughed out loud "You're cute when you do that. But tell me the truth. Will we, always, remain together, Ascot? Are you going to protect me and love me forever?"_

_He blushed even more, but was glad that his bangs hided his green eyes._ "_If you also do what I do" He wandered into a soft whisper and discovered that Umi nodded violently._ _Ascot smiled. "I promise—" Took each of the flowers that he grabbed, one by one, and entangled them— "That when we grow older, we will be together, always. No matter what happens, I will always love you, princess"_ "_Together—" whispered "Just like the stories that Ayah Caldina tells me. And then we will live happily ever after." Pondered a bit and then approached him "Call me Umi, Ascot" _

_Umi blushed, feeling the soft scent of her protector near to her._

"_Always together…"_

_He smiled, and she kissed his cheek. Umi nervously curved her arm around his neck. Ascots body tensed, feeling strangely happy with her soft gaze. A hesitating index finger looking for a cheek; a reassuring hand answering in kindness; finally, fingers and eyes intertwining in that mysterious connection of the soul, that sometimes, we call "LOVE."_

_"Always" The young boy whispered, timidly squeezing a bit more the hand of his beloved princess. She snuggled into the crook of his littler arms. "My dearest princess, Umi…_

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

Ascot leaned against the hard wall and smiled absently; he couldn't believe that he had always loved his princess. He didn't even give any thought to other girls in the region, who were head over heels for him. But Umi's attentions were not only for him alone. Ascot overheard one of the conversations she had with her friends.

"You know, he is very powerful, handsome, intelligent, and knowledgeable. Now I understand why you like him." Fuu, the most serene of the princess friends commented." You must be so happy with his attention"

"Besides, he is a prince." The cheerful voice of Hikaru, laughing. That sole comment, even if out of innocence, was enough to make Ascot realize something.

Things were changing between them, and that terrified him. He clenched his fists and jaw when the prince of Cephiro came to visit her. Why was he coming to visit her? Is not he didn't wanted her to have a friend, it was not that! But recently, during the past months, he felt terrible when Umi, _his_ princess Umi smiled to the prince. She played with him just like when they played together. He felt relegated, maybe betrayed… but after all, there were no reasons to feel like that…

Years passed, and the visits of the prince of Cephiro became more frequent. He didn't mind the prince too much. Prince Guru-Clef was nice, polite, and an overall gentleman. But suddenly Umi started looking at the prince in a completely different way.

As Umi and Ascot grew, so did the distance between them. Ascot became only a guardian, a servant. They didn't talk as much as they used to. Where was that time when they trust each other?

Ascot didn't know. He only knew that the prince was taking that placed that belonged to him in Umi's heart. The Prince of Cephiro took everything: the gazes, the words, the embraces that once were his… so imperceptive was his gentleness that he was took off-guard. Things were going bad for the Palu, for he was losing not only what he loved the most, but his patience as well…

He was completely sure that he would loose his composure and punch the prince at any moment. He truly disliked him, even if he was a quiet and serene young man, but seeing how Umi behaved with him… that was too much for him.

Caldina had become into his friend and confident and was completely sure that she was one, probably the only one, who reassured him.

He remembered her words _"Ascot… I don't want to see you suffer, but Umi, I think she's—"_those were the last word he heard before he ran away, not wanting to hear the rest of the sentence. He wanted to live in the past, lying to himself if it was possible…forever if he could.

"Ascot" Umi's voice pulled him from his thoughts; he knew that today was a very important day for her, all her friends from other kingdoms would come to celebrate her eighteen birthday. She looked spectacular with a thin navy-blue dress. The delicate neckline revealing her milky skin, her lips were thin and carefully painted in crimson. Her hair was loose, adorned with a garland of flowers "How do I look?"

"Ve-very pretty" He bit his lip, trying to hide his face.

"Ascot, you can tell me truth. Or is it that…" Umi sighed, she needs hear she looks pretty because Cephiro's prince came to visit her and no only because was her birthday "that we are not friends anymore?"

"No! No! You look pretty!" He smiled shyly "Just tell me when you are ready to escort you."

"You are always so nice, aren't you?" Her laugher was soft and crystalline. She offered her right hand to him. Ascot blushed at the contact, the aroma of vanilla and roses entered his nostrils making him tremble "You know?" Umi smiled to him, that gesture both had come to recognize as belonging to them, and only them. "Today dad will give an announcement during the party. Just mom, dad and I know about. It is a surprise, just for the occasion, and I'm…" She sighed unconsciously squeezing the arm of his companion. He looked at her, and just for a fraction of a second, he could almost swear that her radiant smile had vanished. But everything happened so fast that he wasn't even sure of what he had seen "I'm too happy for that."

"What it makes you happy, makes me happy me too" he said encouragingly, feeling and unexplainable pang.

Umi did not response immediately; still lost in her thoughts, she was sure that today's surprise might not make him so happy. What the hell!? It was her life! She was completely sure that Ascot did not feel anything for her… and that she felt nothing for him either. She was a silly girl, who believed everything that Ayah Caldina said. And Ascot…although he had said that loved her, he betrayed her.

That day, when he was going to give Ascot the medal her Ayah gave her on her eighth birthday.

"_One day you will fall in love, just like the first Water Magic Knight. When that day arrives, give this medallion to the one you know will be with you forever and the Mashin will protect both of you."_

"_But how would I know?" _

And Umi knew now, with every fiber of her being, that she loved Ascot. There was that charm, that entrancing, that enervating happiness that invaded her. The realization filled her, and told her, in the voice only young ones could hear: "My home and my love are here… with him." She ran, avid to let him know what she knew.

But he didn't know, he didn't care. Umi saw a girl, whose name was unknown and who wasn't seem again, hugging Ascot. And even worse, Ascot returned the hug.

His eyes looked at her tenderly. The girl was incredibly beautiful. And as much as the princess hated to admit, she could never surpassed the gleaming hair resembling silk, the curves modeled after the most perfect sculpture, and the simple fact that Ascot was with her… And she realized, amidst rage and impotence that it was silly of her to think that someone like him could notice her. How could he like a spoiled girl of only sixteen? It was cruel, but it was true; he was twenty years old, had an athletic body, a charming smile, and beautiful eyes. It was understandable. And that girl was beautiful beyond words. She couldn't compete against her… ever…

She shook her head erasing those memories. She was eighteen now, and this was her party. Nothing of that silly, stupid and childish past hurt her. Not anymore.

"Haven't I told you how handsome you look today, Ascot?" Umi smirked, leaving the young man sank in his own nervousness while they entered the Great Hall. Her father took seat, immediately all the guests turned to see her. "I hope I don't look terrible, I feel completely anxious" she whispered to him.

"I trust that you will do your best." Ascot rambled while Umi let go of her grip "…Umi"

Umi was frozen then. Since that time she saw him with that girl, it was very rare of him to call her by her first name. She felt grateful for that little detail, but she didn't let him know. She turned away from him, hoping to find her friends, and finally "Hikaru, Fuu!"

Ascot sighed; watching how Umi reached her arms towards her friends, what kind of surprise was that she had? Sometimes he hated himself, how could he, a twenty-year old and powerful Palu be so shy? It was true that Umi had long ago turned quieter and somewhat annoying. They fought over silly, trivial things and he did not understand.

The party passed. He watched her from the shadows. She seemed upset, he saw that smile on every person who congratulated her and hugged her. Until, he could swear, that her friends had noticed too, because Princess Fuu always touched her shoulder, as if trying to comfort her.

His eyes shifted to the architect of his misfortune, he hadn't spotted him before. And there he was, confident, walking gallantly between the concurrences. Ascot pouted and frowned. The prince wore a flowing blue tunic, and Ascot was completely sure he did it just to please Umi. He carried his particular staff, and wore a crown on his forehead. The striking, huge blue gem just turned his stomach; and his eyes had always been deep, perhaps even cold. Ascot watched him carefully; the blue eyed noble was looking for a specific person.

Without notice, Ascot clenched his fists and his breathing accelerated. When the Prince of Cephiro walked to Umi, he embraced her. Umi smiled at him, damn it! She was smiling at him! She left him hug her! Soon the prince of Cephiro encouraged a speech, surrounded by a close circle .The King approached the Prince and he nodded, after a few seconds, the man cleared his throat and everyone turned to see him.

"Be all welcome to this celebration. The birthday of my dear daughter, Umi" he smiled and gestured for her daughter to come over. "I know how much my daughter cares about the arrival of each one of you, because today she's eighteen. She is no longer just a princess, for she can summon and command the powers of water to perfection and is magnified by the sword. When I see her I see mastery, elegance, and perfection with which one day her mother wielded it. And now, my beloved Umi, we entrust it to you in hopes you keep our legacy." The king, carefully, placed the sword in her hands."But other than that…there is an announcement of the most importance, an announcement that brings joy to my heart."

Ascot was listening to the King intently. What could possibly be that surprise? The King waved and the prince of Cephiro came across. Umi was on the right side and the prince the left side of the King. Something told him was wrong, terribly wrong.

"My daughter told me that was in love with Clef, prince and rightful heir of Cephiro. And I, King of Ceres, gave my full approval of the engagement." Umi's father took a step back, joining their hands. Clef smiled tenderly to Umi, she blushed and smiled back at him with the same gentleness.

Ascot clenched his jaw and fists in rage. For a moment, he wanted to go up there and strike the Prince. Damn! But truly, being reasonable, who was him? Who the hell was he to do that? He couldn't make the princess fall in love with him, she had chosen her path.

He growled in frustration, and glared at Umi's fiancé. Looked up to Umi, she didn't even see him. He just could not endure it any longer. And with a firm step, he got out of that place…he cynically smiled to himself…what a surprise it had been! Just perfect for the occasion!

* * *

¡Hola! :D

I am so happy to write this fanfic y'know is my first MKR fanfic. Since the anime, well I hated that simple and I did was read the manga. So its story broke, daydreaming. Hope you like, I like the Asmi but why not? I'm also like Clef. So, Clemi fans and Asmi fans I promise will everything. Will be lime, lemons, jealousy and drama. I'm so excited… with this one =)

_**Leave a review. The grandpa also know like submit review will thank you n.n**__XOXO_

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


End file.
